Question: Simplify the following expression. $ 4 \times 3 + 5 \times \dfrac{ 42 }{ 7 } $
$ = 4 \times 3 + 5 \times 6 $ $ = 12 + 5 \times 6 $ $ = 12 + 30 $ $ = 42 $